


One Shots and Missing Scenes

by ThePrimordialChaos



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Clarisse tries to kill Percy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fatal Flaw, I have writers block, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Percy Jackson Feels Guilty, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Powerful Percy Jackson, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, give me ideas, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimordialChaos/pseuds/ThePrimordialChaos
Summary: Scenes we never got to see in the Percy Jackson series and random one shots.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Magnus Chase & Thomas Jefferson Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods find out Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus.

All the gods in the throne room waited for Zeus to speak.

There was silence for about five minutes before someone spoke.

"Well, why did you call a meeting if you're not even going to talk!"Hades said impatiently.

Zeus had a grave look on his face, as if he was facing certain death. 

"Ummmm, Percyjacksonandannabethchasekindafellintotartarus" He managed to squeak out. 

The gods all shared exasperated looks with each other. "Can you repeat that more slowly"Apollo said.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fell into Tartarus."Zeus repeated

There was silence in the throne room as every one just looked at him as of they couldnt process what he had just said. 

"Please tell me that you didn't say what i think you said." Athena said disbelievingly.

Dionysus looked up from the wine magazine that he was reading. "He said that Peter Johanssen and the Annabell girl fell into Tartarus."

There was another moment of silence and then the throne room dissolved into chaos.

"MY SON IS IN TARTARUS! HOW THE F*** DID THAT HAPPEN. WE NEED TO HELP HIM!"Poseidon looked frantic and angry.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN TARTARUS WITH THAT SEA SPAWN! HOW DARE HE!" Athena shouted. 

"OH NO, IF ONE OF THEM DIES PERCABETH IS OVER." Aphrodite shrieked tears sliding down her face."AND PERCABETH WAS PERFECT"

"At least that punk is finally where he belongs." Ares grunted. 

"SILENCE'' Zeus shouted glaring at Ares. Everyone quieted down, staring at Zeus. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We cannot do anything to help th-"

"WHAT! I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE MY SON HELPLESS IN THAT PIT!" Poseidon shouted angrily.

"And I will not leave my daughter to die like you did to yours, Zeus" Athena spat. She paused realizing what she just said and looked down guiltily. 

Everyone froze looking at Zeus for his reaction. He just rubbed his hand over his face impatiently. "Will you just let me finish my sentence" He said tiredly. 

Everyone nodded looking ashamed. 

"Good. I would love to help them but we cannot interfere, because the Fates have specifically ordered me not to."

He gave the others a few seconds to process this. 

"Why would the Fates do that? Do they want them to die?" Demeter asked.

"Why do the Fates do anything?'' Hades asked annoyedly. Even he looked concerned though. 

Zeus sighed. "I do not know why they have forbidden us to help but they said specifically that we were to leave Percy and Annabeth alone. They however did not say we couldn't help the demigods on the surface."

"Well then, what should we do." Artemis asked.

"I do not know'' 

"Would you look at that. The great and mighty Zeus doesn't know something." Hades said sarcastically.

Zeus glared at him." Well, do you have an idea."

"Yes I do.'' Hades said with a smirk on his face. 

There was silence for a few moments.

"Will you tell us what it is?!" Poseidon asked. 

"Say pleeeeaaase." Hades wheedled.

Poseidon glared at him for a few seconds, then said "Will you PLEASE tell us what your magnificent idea is then."

Hades stared at him for a moment then shrugged. "Good enough. We could get Hecate to tell one of the children the ways to get to the Doors of Death and have them choose one."

Poseidon looked suprised for a moment about that plan then said "That is actually a good plan"

Hades looked gratified. "I told you so"

"All right, so were going to send Hecate to the demigods, correct?'' Zeus said impatiently.

"Wait a minute, how do we know this will actually work" Athena asked.

"I do actually come up with good plans you know." Hades said pointedly. "There did have to be someone who planned everything before you came along."

Athena stared at him suprised. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Hades said sarcastically."Are you actually suprised that I came up with a good plan and you didn't?"

"ENOUGH" Zeus roared, stopping Athena from yelling at Hades. "So is everyone agreed that we should send Hecate to help?" He said.

"Yeah, sure" Ares said boredly.

"YES." Aphrodite squealed. "Anything to keep Percabeth alive!"

One by one all the other gods agreed. 

"Great, so it is settled, we will send Hecate to them tomorrow."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere else, three old ladies looked up from their loom, and shared a grin with each other. 

"I told you it work, Clotho" The first one said

"I never disagreed!" Clotho said

"Just get back to work, you two" The third one said impatiently, as if she had seen years of this and was tired of it.

"Fine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy talks to Clarisse about his powers. Clarisse helps him.

Clarisse would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised when Percy Jackson knocked on her cabin door. He usually avoided the Ares cabin like the plague itself, she could see why. 

“Clarisse?” came his voice from the doorway. 

She groaned loudly, not even bothering to hide her annoyance from him. She swung her legs off her bunk and walked to the door. She looked down at him. 

“What do you want, Prissy?” She spotted a discarded spear on the floor and shoved her toe under it and flicked it up to her hand, catching it with ease. She began playing with it, twisting it in her hand. “You’ve got a minute before I run you through.” 

He didn’t rise to her bait. “Hey, Clarisse, please.” he started, tiredley, eyebrows scrunching, “This is important, all right? I really need to talk to you. ”

Oh. It wasn’t often Percy didn’t meet her challenge with equal violence or sarcasm. She sighed, leaning the spear against the wall, brushing past him out the cabin. She headed out toward the arena and knew he wasn’t following. 

“Come on Prissy!” she called back to him, “Are we talking or not?”

He jogged to catch up and fell easily into her stride. They had reached the edge of the wood before he actually spoke. 

“You know how we’ve never really got along?” he asked. Understatement , she thought morosely.“But we’re here for each other when it really matters, right?” he continued, “We have each other’s backs?” 

“I suppose.” she said gruffly. Though she pretended not to care for him, she admired his ability to lead, and he was a genius when it came to sword fighting.If she really had to admit it she would say that she cared for him.

“Well, I have something I’d like you to be there for.” he said, slowly, “I trust you, and I know you won’t think less of me.” He swallowed so thickly she could hear it, “at least I hope you won’t.”

She stopped, rounding on him exasperatedly. “Just spit it out. What do you want me to do?”

He looked at the floor, mashing the toe of his shoe into the dirt. “It’s a bit of a long story actually.”

“Well you dragged me out here.” she pointed out. She wanted to feel annoyed but he looked terrible. She didn’t like the look in his eyes. The green which always so alert and vibrant looked dulled and fractured. Broken. “Percy, just tell me.”

He glanced up at her, nodded and breathed in a sigh. “Yeah, sorry. Im just-” he gestured at himself. 

She sighed, “Just stop apologising and just get on with it.” There was no anger in her tone, in fact she was surprised at how calm she sounded. 

Percy took in another breath, and with what looked like great effort, lifted his head so he could meet her gaze. His eyes met hers briefly before looking away “So recently, well er-actually for quite a while now, I’ve been struggling with my powers.” She forced her eyebrows down so they didn’t shoot up her forehead, “I can’t control them.” he said bluntly. “And I think they’re getting too strong for me to handle.”

She didn’t really know what to say. She settled for: “Ok.”

He ploughed on. “Since Tartarus,”I can feel them getting stronger. They feel like they just want me destroy stuff.” His looked back to the ground but then looked back up to meet her eyes a second later. “I tried to find a way to get rid of them but there’s no way,” He grinned at her, but the smile didn’t meet his eyes. “I tried to disconnect myself from the ocean but even when I’m not near water, I can feel it in the air, feel the earth beneath my feet, the blood in your heart.” 

She backed away in shock. “You can feel my blood?” Her voice shook a little. She didn’t know how to feel, he could feel the blood in her body? In everyone’s?

He nodded, raking a shaking hand through his hair. It just made his hair even messier.“I hate it Clarisse.” he said earnestly, his voice cracking with emotion, “I didn’t ask to be able to, I don’t want to be able to but I can’t stop feeling it. I can feel the entire earth beneath us right now. If this is how Hazel, or Nico feels all the time, I don’t know how they stand it.”

His confession was so honest, it took her a while to think how to respond. She didn’t know how to comfort him, though she wanted to. She didn’t think she’d ever feel sorry for Percy Jackson, the hero, the guy who had all the friends, all the glory, but he looked so broken and vulnerable right now, standing in front of her in the gloom of the forest, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, body shaking, cheeks flushed and hair messy. She’d never felt more sorry for anyone in her life. 

“So what are you going to do?” she asked. Finding a solution was easier than offering support. He looked relieved at her response and even managed a small smile. 

“I talked to Paul - my step dad,” he clarified as she shot him a questioning look, “and he came with me to see Chiron. They both agree I need to test what I can do, that I need to know the limits of my power so I can’t go overboard.” 

She nodded, she saw the logic behind that. Trust Chiron to always have a solution. 

“So have you tried?” she asked curiously. She thought she’d have felt or seen something if he had.

He shook his head. “That’s why I came to ask you.” he said, nervously, “I was wondering whether-whether you’d come with me?” he posed it as a question. 

“What?” she laughed, incredulously. She was the last person to ask, surely.

He met her gaze, sea green eyes suddenly determined, like he was about to step into battle. 

“Chiron’s agreed to control the mist and my dad’s going to make sure I don’t do too much damage, but he’s busy being a God y’know and I need someone with me,” he looked into her eyes deliberately. ”someone that will stop me, that can stop me if I go too far.”

Oh. Now she got it. 

“What if you-” she stopped herself, she couldn’t believe what she was about to ask, “what if you hurt me? What if I can’t stop you, what then?”

“Then you go and get Jason, or Nico or Piper or the whole camp,” he said seriously, “But the thing is, I don’t trust them to actually stop me, I don’t know if they can. But you won’t have any problem with not wanting to hurt me, right?” 

She chewed on her lip. She honestly didn’t know. 

“C’mon Clarisse,” he cried loudly, “you threatened to run me through half an hour ago!”

“That’s different, Prissy.” she growled. She saw the conflicted expression on his face. “I’m sure I won’t have a problem with hurting you when it comes to it, maybe it’ll bring you down a few pegs.”

He looked a little relieved and gave her a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me for agreeing to hurt you, that’s messed up.” she pointed out, “So when is this happening?” she asked, “Now?”

He shook his head, wide eyed. “No, we’ve set the date for next Friday; the 24th.”

“Okay,” she agreed, slapping him on the shoulder, she pretended she didn’t notice the flinch, “I’ll be there Percy.” 

“Thanks again.” he said seriously, “It means a lot that you’ll be there y’know. I just know I can depend on you. You won’t get scared and you’ll do whatever’s needed to protect camp.”

She grinned, “Don’t worry about it, just promise not to unload emotional stuff on me again, okay?”

He matched her smile, though his was slightly lopsided, and it struck her that she hadn’t seen him grin like that in weeks. He nodded, “It’s a deal.” he began to back away towards camp, “The 24th at noon, okay?”

“You got it.”

She watched him walk away, but didn’t move to follow. She’d never seen him like that before and she didn’t want to see it again. She wondered what had happened to him on the quest.No one really knew what happened.

Percy had been right though, she did think that if he did come close to harming anyone from camp, she’d find the strength to put him out of action, but he’d been wrong about a lot too. He had said that she wouldn’t be scared. In reality, she already was. She knew she wouldn’t stop thinking about what he’d told her about his powers for a long time. She hated how he could feel her heart, even if he didn’t want to. She knew the pull of battle, the feeling inside her that wanted to maim and kill, but it only hit her in the midst of a fight. She couldn’t imagine feeling that twenty-four seven. 

She shook herself, everything would be fine in a week. She began to head back towards camp, walking slowly. She thought about his voice cracking, the haunted look in his eyes, the way he had flinched under her hand and the way he’d been shaking as he talked about his powers. She wondered if he’d even make it to next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy proposes to Annabeth (Jasons POV)

(Jasons Pov)

I was walking to the dining pavilion with Piper when I noticed that Percy wasn't there. " I'm gonna go get Percy" Piper glanced at me "Okay", she said. Piper kissed me on the cheek and said "Try not to make percy kill you" She looked totally serious when she said that. "I would never!" I said. Piper laughed "Riiiight" she said sarcastically, then walked away.

I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and knocked."Percy?'' There was no answer. I waited a few seconds and knocked again. "Percy? Are you in there?" Suddenly the door swung open and Percy looked out at Jason.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be snogging your girlfriend" He said smirking.

I ignored that comment. "Nah, I was just looking for you."

"Aww, you want to snog me instead. Well, sorry i'm already taken."

"No that's not what I meant and you know it Jackson." I said 

"One silly little comment and now i'm Jackson. Im hurt, bro. Seriously" Percy said with a mischevious glint in his eyes. " So.... i'm gonna propose to Annabeth tonight."

I stared at him. He just went from joking to serious in seconds.

"Sorry, what did you say?'' I asked incredulously.

"Im proposing to Annabeth tonight during dinner" He says, enunciating each word.

"Are you serious" I say excitedly. This is awesome!

"No that's Harry Potters godfather" He says sarcastically

I roll my eyes. "You're in a good mood tonight. But anyways, this is amazing! How are you doing it?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He pulls a box out of his pocket. "I got a ring made by Leo, so he knows. I made him swear not to tell anyone though."

"Leo made it! Cool" He opens the box to show me the ring. It is a mix of green, gold and gray, and it was designed to look like marble. It had an engraving on the inside but it was too small for me too read clearly.

"Annabeth is going to love this" I said impressed. He grins. "I hope so'' he says.

"Come on, let's go" He said, stuffing the ring in his pocket. 

As we walked to the pavilion, I thought about how I might propose to Piper one day. Hmmmm....

When we got closer I saw Piper talking to Leo. He looked up and saw me and Percy. He winked at Percy then looked back at Piper again. I looked over at Percy and saw how nervous he was. He was sweating and his fingers were tapping nervously against his leg.

"It's going to go great" I said encouragingly to him and he smiled at me.

He walked a little ways towards the middle of the pavilion where Annabeth was standing talking to her cabinmates. He glanced back at me. "Wish me luck, I didn't ask the Athena cabin because I didn't want Annabeth to be suspicious."

"Oh man." I sighed in sympathy. "Good luck"

He grinned, then yelled "Hey, Annabeth"

Annabeth jumped mid-sentence and turned around. "Yeah, Percy?" I saw Leo pulling a camera out of his pocket and raising it up. 

Percy took a deep breath. "I don't like your name." He told her simply. How he managed to say that so nonchalantly was beyond my comprehension. The camp members that hadn't dropped their conversation during Percy's yell were now silent. Mr. D watched lazily as Annabeth and her cabinmates stared at Percy.

"My name? What's wrong with my name?" She said.Her eyes had a dangerous glint to them. I glanced at Percy nervously and hoped he knew what he was doing.

"I just don't like it. I think you should change it." Some of the campers knew what was going to happen and looked on excitedly

"Change it? Change it to what, Betty? Belle?"

Percy smirked and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Oh no, it's not your first name. That's my favorite word in the world." he corrected her. "It's your last name. I think you should change it. To something more like... Jackson." 

He pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee."Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he says.

Annabeth looks shocked. "Yes!" she says happily

He slipped the ring one her finger and stood up. Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and everyone cheered.


End file.
